


Another Weird Day

by alufangirl1993



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alufangirl1993/pseuds/alufangirl1993
Summary: When a cursed DVD pulls the scoobies into another world the stakes are high. This is a crossover over Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Hellsing Ultimate. It is not suggested for audiences under 17.
Kudos: 1





	Another Weird Day

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: this is set after the season 5 opener of Buffy the vampire slayer and if you haven’t seen it none of this will make sense. I am not responsible for any lack of understanding and do not complain unless it is a valid complaint in which case complain away. This is also a crossover with Hellsing ultimate so if you feel uncomfortable with that do not read. Thank you for reading and enjoy the piece.

It was late at the Summer’s home; it had been a week after the encounter with Dracula and everyone was growing impatient in waiting for Xander to return for the material for movie night.

“Where is Xander we sent him out over two hours ago for some movies!?” Faith growled angrily.

“Be lucky you where even invited and be patient like the rest of us.” Buffy said to her trying to keep from losing her temper. Sitting back into her seat she looked at everyone else trying to pass the time. Giles had taken out a rather dusty looking book and was reading while everyone else was on the verge of turning on each other like a pack of wolves.

“I swear if I see one more crappy Dracula remake I am going to wish Buffy hadn’t of scared him out of town.” Anya Grumbled. Buffy just shot a glare at her and on the verge of snapping yelled

“If I hadn’t of scared him out of town I would be sleeping in a box right now and listen little miss half demon I don’t want to hear you complain when you said you wanted to join in movie night!” a sudden knock was heard on the door and Giles went over to answer it. Spotting Xander on the doorstop he quickly pulled him in and explained

“Everyone is likely to kill each other if you didn’t pick up something good for the wait we had. Now quickly go show what you picked up and make it look good.” Xander quickly stepped into the middle of the room and took out the DVD to show around the group. Buffy took a look at the title and responded with.

“I said look for movies not a series, plus I didn’t say anime which that clearly is. We have been waiting for over two hours and this is what you bring back…” Xander just gulped and put the DVD in hoping they would give it a fair chance before they canceled movie night. As it began they watched carefully and it turned out to be quite good. But it seemed like just as they where getting into what was going on in the story it stopped working. Dawn just sighed and sat back waiting for this volcano to erupt in fiery rage. Buffy’s eye began to twitch as she stood up and walked over to Xander.

“Xander...either get it working again or movie night gets canceled…” Xander gulped and checked the case for something that could be helpful in figuring out what was wrong with it. Taking out the booklet encased he noticed some writing in the back of it. Reading it carefully he mumbled.

“To see the end survive the end. What could that mean?” soon after he said that the television began to glow strangely and everyone noticed almost immediately; before anyone could react or say anything a portal opened and began sucking them in. struggling to hold onto the furniture they where all pulled in and sent to an unknown world.


End file.
